walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarah (Video Game)
Sarah is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Sarah's life before or as the outbreak began, however, she implies that after the outbreak she had not seen a girl her age since "way back." Sarah's overall attitude and her father's rigid sheltering of her, along with the comment that if Sarah knew of the outside world in-depth she would "cease to function", implies that Sarah probably lived a highly sheltered, protected life before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "All That Remains" Sarah is first seen inquiring about the ensuing chaos outside the cabin surrounding a mysterious bitten girl, Clementine, who was found in the forest. Her father strictly tells her to return to the inside of the house, to which she does. Sarah's next appearance is after she is discovered by Clementine, who had been searching the house for hydrogen peroxide to disinfect her dog bite. After Clementine enters her bedroom, Sarah is initially reluctant to offer the medication at the risk of getting in trouble from her father. Despite this, she complies to Clementine's request after seeing a chance of friendship in Clementine. She is not seen after that, though her father does warn Clementine not to interact with her at the expense of exposing Sarah to the harsh environment of the outside world. "A House Divided" Clementine is left alone to watch over Sarah and "keep her busy" while the rest of the group searches for missing members. The player has several choices they can make when dealing with Sarah at the start of the episode, choosing whether or not to humor Sarah about taking her picture and whether to "train" Sarah on how to use an empty handgun she managed to find. Should Clementine refuse for the latter, Sarah will point the gun at Clementine and ask if she's using it right, causing Clementine to duck and scold her, sending Sarah into a temporary panic. Regardless, Sarah points out that there is a man outside. When he enters, Sarah goes into hiding to avoid being found. Later, she inquires her father about Carver. Upon realizing they are being stalked, the group decides to head north into the mountains to elude Carver. Sarah has a minimal role for the rest of the chapter until the discovery of the survivors at the Ski Lodge. There, she helps to decorate a Christmas tree and has dinner with the rest of the survivors. Later that night though, Carver and his followers find the survivors and take the majority of them hostage. Angered that Rebecca will not show herself, Carver begins to viciously beat Sarah's father Carlos, forcing her to watch as she pleads for mercy. Sarah, along with the rest of the suvivors, is hauled off to Carver's camp at the episode's conclusion. In Harm's Way Coming soon. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sarah has killed: *Reggie (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) Relationships Carlos As Sarah's father, Carlos understandably feels the need to protect her from the harsh reality of what lies beyond the group's cabin. He believes in this to the extent of forbidding Clementine to see his daughter or, "manipulate," her into doing other clandestine actions such as when Sarah snuck Clementine a bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide for her bite wound. Overall, Carlos shares a strong bond with his daughter despite the fact that he shields her from the extensive destruction of the outside world at the expense of giving her chances for friendship and the ability to defend herself if it ever comes down to that. Clementine These two only interact briefly, but it is noticeable that Clementine feels a little uncomfortable by Sarah's childish behavior and insistence on becoming instant "best friends." However she appears thankful for Sarah's assistance in providing her with a much needed anti-septic. In "A House Divided", Sarah maintains her instant "best friendship" with Clementine, enthusiastically taking a picture of her and asking Clementine to teach her how to use a gun. Later, Sarah can defend Clementine twice. If Clementine tries to lock the door to the cabin before Carver opens it, Carlos will scold Clementine for opening the door, to which Clementine will say she didn't open the door and Sarah vouches for her. Immediately afterwards, Carlos scolds Sarah for allowing Carver to identify a Polaroid photograph of her. If Clementine tries to honestly say she took the picture, Sarah quickly interjects and says it was her idea. Luke Sarah and Luke are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Luke cares for Sarah's well-being, and doesn't have any arguments about Carlos wanting to shield her from the horrors of a post-apocalyptic world. Sarah mistakes Carver for Luke, and tells Clementine that she is happy that he is back. Later on, Luke defends Sarah when Carlos is angry towards her for letting Carver see her picture, and reassures her that Carlos won't hurt anyone. Luke and Sarah constantly look after each other on their journey to the mountains. Nick Nick and Sarah are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Nick cares for Sarah's well-being, and doesn't have any arguments about Carlos wanting to shield her from the horrors of a post-apocalyptic world. While trapped in the cellar, Clementine tells Nick that losing Pete doesn't mean that Nick has lost everything, and tells him that he still has Sarah and the others, to which Nick agrees to return to his people. Nick and Sarah constantly look after each other on their journey to the mountains. Pete Sarah and Pete are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Pete cares for Sarah's well-being, and disagrees with Carlos on his exclusion of her, for her own sake, from group discussions, possibly wanting her to take part in discussions instead of her being told to stay in her room. After finding Pete's corpse, Sarah, along with the rest of the group, was saddened. Rebecca Sarah and Rebecca seem to have a stable relationship as Sarah mentions to Clementine that Rebecca is okay as a friend, but too old. When Sarah runs to her dad after Carver hits him, Rebecca yells her name. Alvin Sarah and Alvin are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Alvin cares for Sarah's well-being, and doesn't have any arguments about Carlos wanting to shield her from the horrors of a post-apocalyptic world. Alvin and Rebecca would usually look after Sarah while the rest of the group engage in activities. Alvin worries for Sarah's safety when she is held hostage, and tells Rebecca that they have to surrender to prevent people from dying. Sarita Sarah and Sarita are very friendly towards one another, given by the fact Sarita invites Sarah to decorate the Christmas tree. Carver Sarah is very fearful of Carver, immediately noting that she had seen him before when Carver first enters the cabin. Thus the relationship between them is hostile, especially as Sarah goes and hides in numerous places around the cabin to escape him. When Carver determinantly finds a photograph of Sarah, he instantly recognizes her, proving that they had once known each other. Later at the ski lodge, Carver holds the group hostage and tortures her father in front of her, an incident which has likely increased her fear of him. Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia *Her red glasses may be a reference to the term "Rose Tinted Glasses", which refers to those who look at an untrue and positive perspective, as she is protected from a harsh reality. *In "A House Divided", Clementine has the option of showing Sarah how to use a gun, similarly to how Lee taught Clementine in "Long Road Ahead". *She appears to suffer from some kind of anxiety disorder. **This is first noted by Carlos in "All That Remains", in his words: "If she knew how bad the world is out there... she would cease to function." **This is seen in "A House Divided" when Clementine tells her either that Pete's dead, or that her dad took off in search of Nick, Luke and Alvin. She enters an anxiety breakdown for a few minutes, and then returns to her usual naive and optimistical behavior. **Its also seen at the end of In Harm's Way , while they were escaping Howes Hardware Store through a herd of walker.She started to panic. Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Teenagers Category:Glasses User Category:Protagonist Category:Cabin Group Category:NPC Category:Unknown